1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to jeweler's loupes that are commonly carried by and used by jewelers and the like, to examine precious gems.
2. Prior Art
Many different jeweler's loupes have been proposed in the past. Such devices have been made in various sizes, and in different configurations, to facilitate the convenient storing and use of the devices. Thus, it has been known to provide a jeweler's loupe with a housing into and out of which a magnifying glass frame, carrying a magnifying glass, is rotated. Other such devices have provided handles to be grasped by the user's fingers and magnifying glasses that are uncovered for use by a jeweler or the like.
It has long been recognized that it is desirable for such jeweler's loupes to be of a small configuration so that they can be easily carried, even in a pocket of a jeweler.
In using the previously known jeweler's loupes, it has been necessary to position a gem stone being examined such that the natural light falling thereon will provide for optimum viewing through the magnifying glass. It is not always possible to have the desired lighting available, and it may prove difficult to position the stone to receive the maximum lighting effect. ln the absence of such maximum lighting it is possible that the jeweler will not be able to determine all of the characteristics of the precious gem being examined.